pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2014
The year 2014 is a year according to the Christian era . The United Nations called 2014 the International Year of the crystallography . Contents * January 1St * February 2 * March 3 * April 4 * May 5 * June 6 * July 7 * Aug. 8 * September 9 * 10 October * 11 November * December 12 * 13 Without date * 14 Deceased * 15 Film * 16 Music * 17 Weather Extremes * 18 See also January * 1 - Greece takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Lithuania . * 1 - Latvia joins the euro zone and start swapping his Latvian lati for euros at. * 1 - After seven years, the temporary restrictions on the free movement of workers within the EU lifted for Romanians and Bulgarians . * 1 - It is forbidden to sell alcoholic beverages or donate to youth in the Netherlands (down in the Licensing and Catering Act ) has been increased from 16 to 18 years. * 1 - The Dutch darter Michael van Gerwen won the world championship darts of the PDC in the final to the Scot Peter Wright by defeating 7-4. * 1 - Russia takes over the presidency of the G8 in the UK . * 1 - In Colorado , the first coffee shop opened in the United States. 2 * 6 - The mandatory mail delivery on Monday in the Netherlands is over. Mourning cards and other emergency orders are still worried. * 17 - The Dutch Minister of Economic Affairs Camp presents in Groningen, the Gasakkoord the government, the province and the NAM have closed. The gas production in Loppersum will be reduced by 80% to reduce the risk of earthquakes. Groningen will be compensated for the damage caused by natural gas extraction. * 26 - Warriors of Boko Haram raided a Christian village in northeast Nigeria . In a church fall 22 deaths. 3 * 27 - The Parliament of Northern Cyprus deletes the penal provision for sex between adult men from the Criminal Code, which in Europe homosexuality became legal. * 27 - The Prime Minister of Ukraine Mykola Azarov resigns in an attempt rebellion euromaidan to exorcise. * 31 - In case of fire in a dorm in the Belgian Leuven , two Irish students were killed. February * The Ebola outbreak in West Africa in 2014 begins with the initial spread of the virus in some districts of Guinea during the month of February. * 7 - 23 - XXII Olympic Winter Games in Sochi , Russia . Thanks to successes in skating ends Netherlands in fifth place in the medal standings with a record number of 24 medals. * 10 - The body of former Dutch minister Els Borst found in her home in Bilthoven . Research shows that it is brought to life by a crime. * 22 - After President Viktor Janoekovytsj from Kiev to Kharkov fled, the Ukrainian parliament approved the deposition of the president and conduct of presidential elections on May 25, 2014. Yulia Tymoshenko is released from prison. March * 2 - At the 86th Academy Awards winning film Gravity seven Oscars but the prize for the best film of 2013 goes to 12 Years a Slave by director Steve McQueen . * 3 - Opposition from the planet Mars . * 8 - Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 disappears on his way to Beijing , with 239 people aboard. * 10 - In the Netherlands, the passport and ID card is now valid for 10 years. In addition to an ID card are no fingerprints needed. * 13 - In Rotterdam, after years of renovation, the new Rotterdam Central Station opened by King Willem-Alexander. * 16 - In the Crimea will be a referendum on joining Russia : 97 percent vote for joining Russia. * 19 - The Dutch municipal lose the PvdA and the VVD many seats. D66 , SP and the local parties reach much profits seat. In Amsterdam and other major cities, the Labour Party for the first time in many years, no longer the largest party, while D66 wins the most seats in several major cities. The turnout reached 53% historical lows. * 19 - Statements made by Geert Wilders over too many Moroccans "in The Hague (in the Netherlands) "condemned widely. In the following days leave among others Roland van Vliet and Joram van Klaverendissatisfaction the PVV party . Also done massively reported to the police against Wilders' statements. * 24 - 25 - In The Hague, Netherlands, is the Nuclear Security Summit 2014 held an international conference on the subject of preventing nuclear terrorism. * 25 - The University Medical Center Utrecht announces that a full on November 19, 2013 with a 22-year-old woman plastic skull is implanted . The art skull using a 3D printer made. The hospital called a world first. * 27 - The United Nations General Assembly considers the referendum in the Crimea as illegal. 4 * 28 - When a robbery at a jewelry store in Deurne in the Netherlands two robbers shot dead by the wife of the jeweler. * 29 - The Dutch Constitution exists 200 years. The Dutch Constitution after the US, the oldest in the world. 5 * 29 - From this day is in England and Wales civil marriage for same-sex ( gay marriage ). April * 1 - The Dutch students Lisanne Froon and Kris Kremers disappear around Boquete in Panama . * 4 - The Dutch rock band The Scene announces his retirement. Singer Lau is terminally ill. * 6 - Pro-Russian rebels occupying government buildings in the Ukrainian Donets Basin . The next day the city Donetsk in the east of the country declared a "sovereign republic" and ask the separatists to Russian President Vladimir Putin to send peacekeeping troops. 6 * 7 - The Dutch priest Frans van der Lugt in the besieged Syrian city of Homs killed by radical Muslims. * 13 - With his victory in Paris-Roubaix is Niki Terpstra first Dutchman since 2001 to win a cycling classic. * 15 - Boko Haram kidnaps three hundred schoolgirls from a boarding school in Chibok, a Christian enclave in the Nigerian state of Borno. Some of the girls managed to escape, but the group holds approximately 270 long-term fixed and threatening to sell them as a bride. * 16 - The South Korean ferry sinking of the mv sewol sinks into the Yellow Sea . There are more than 180 people were killed, mostly schoolchildren on a school trip. The captain left the ship first. * 17 - At the summit in Geneva reached an agreement to resolve the crisis in Ukraine . 7 8 9 * 26 - First celebration of King's Day in the Netherlands. King's Day is celebrated on April 27, unless that date (as in 2014) falls on a Sunday. 10 * 27 - Pope John Paul II and Pope John XXIII will be beatified. May * 1 - In Brunei , the Sharia effect. * 1 - In the port of Rotterdam puts the Russian oil tanker Mikhail Ulyanov with the first ever North Pole oil . The oil comes from the Prirazlomnajaboorplatform, where an action ship in September 2013 , Greenpeacewas raised by the Russians. * 2 - Volkert van der Graaf , the murderer of Pim Fortuyn , is on parole after two thirds of his sentence of 18 years in jail. He needs an ankle wear and should not come in Rotterdam, Hilversum and Driehuis-Westerveld. * 10 - In the Danish capital Copenhagen wins Conchita Wurst with Rise Like a Phoenix on behalf of Austria the final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 's. Dutch entry, The Common Linnets with the country /bluegrass song Calm after the storm , second and is Swedish Sanna Nielsen is third . * 11 - The non-recognized People's Republic of Donetsk wants to hold a referendum for the connection to Russia . * 22 - The army of Thailand commits a coup. * 24 - Three people are killed in a shooting at the Jewish Museum at the Sablon in the Belgian capital Brussels . A fourth victim dies later in hospital. * 24- 31 - De Toppers celebrate their 10th anniversary with four concerts in the Amsterdam ArenA . * 25 - In Belgium one day be federal , regional and European elections. * 25 - Ukrainian presidential election . 11 * 25- 26 - There are Egyptian presidential elections held. * May 31 - June 15 - The World Hockey for both the women and the men in The Hague held. In the women achieves Netherlands his seventh title. In the men win Australia for the third time. * 31 - The internet sensation Gangnam Style by South Korean rapper-singer PSY is the first video that was viewed two million times on YouTube . June * 3 - Explosions and fire at a complex of Shell in the Dutch port and industrial area Moerdijk , there are two wounded. * 10 - The Islamic terrorist group ISIS takes the Iraqi city of Mosul in. * June 12 - July 13 - The World Cup takes place in Brazil . Germany won his fourth title. * 13 - ISIS takes the Iraqi cities Jalawla et Saadiya in. * 19 - In Spain following his father Crown Prince Felipe Juan Carlos as King Felipe VI . * June 23 - July 6 - the 128th edition of the English grand slam tournament Wimbledon is played. Novak Djokovic won his second title in the men's singles. Petra Kvitova wins for the second time with the ladies. * 24 - June 25 - King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima make Poland their first official state visit . * 29 - ISIS call a Caliphate , the Islamic State , out. 12 July * 1 - Italy takes over the Presidency of the Council of the European Union over from Greece . * 5 - 27 - The Tour de France will be held. The Italian Vincenzo Nibali wins this round for the first time. * 9 - In the Netherlands , the paper ticket will be abolished. * 17 - Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 crashed in Ukraine . All occupants are killed. Among the 196 passengers were Dutch. * 17 - The Israeli army started the ground operation in the Gaza Strip . * 23 - Day of national mourning in the Netherlands because the victims of the plane crash with the MH17 . Two transport aircraft with coffins containing remains of victims come to Eindhoven Air Base . The boxes are then in a long procession of hearses transported to Hilversum where they will be identified. The next days are more to such flights with the accompanying ceremonies. * 29 - The Philippines is born the 100 millionth resident. It's the girl Chonalyn, being born in a hospital in Manila . August * 8 - The United States started with air strikes in northern Iraq , targeting ISIS. * 9 - The death of Michael Brown leads to riots in Ferguson, Missouri, United States. * 10 - Prime Minister Erdogan wins in the first round of the Turkish presidential elections a majority of 52% of the votes, thus becoming the new president. * 19 - The American journalist James Foley in Syria beheaded by members of the militia ' Islamic State '. September * 2 - In Papendrecht a foundling hatch opened. * 7 - Jeroen Dubbeldam became the first Dutchman ever individual title at the world championships for riders. * 13 - 20 - Start of the Special Olympics European Summer Games in Antwerp . * 18 - Scotland hold a referendum on independence . A narrow majority voted against independence, making Scotland lags the UK. * 23 - The new 10-euro note , out of the Europa series, is circulated. * 28 - There are three dead and 24 injured when a monster truck driving into the crowd at an event in the Dutch city of Haaksbergen . October * 1 - The Market Hall in Rotterdam opens. * 3 - The film Aanmodderfakker director Michiel ten Horn won the Golden Calf for best film. * 5 - 19 - Third Extraordinary General Assembly of the Synod of Bishops of the Roman Catholic Church , in Vatican City . * 10 - Malala Yousafzai and Kailash Satyarthi win the Nobel Peace Prize. * 12 - In Sochi will be the first Formula 1 Grand Prix of Russia drove. * 31 - In Burkina Faso occurs president Blaise Compaoré off after violent street riots. November * 2 - The IPCC publishes its fifth report with warnings on climate change. * 6 - In Brussels will place a trade union demonstration against cuts by the government-Michel with more than 100,000 demonstrators. At the end of the rally creates riots. * 9 - One (not recognized by the Spanish Government) independence referendum held in Catalonia . 13 * 10 - National commemorate victims Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 at the RAI Amsterdam . * 12 - The lander Philae , which has traveled with the European space probe Rosetta , lands successfully on the 67P / Churyumov-Gerasimenko . * 15 - In the Utrecht village Hekendorp breaks a form of the bird flu out. On November 21, the disease also breaks out in Kamperveen . December * 3 - Police arrest a man from Zeist (70) for one year John and Linda de Mol has extorted. * 7 - The typhoon Hagupit draw with wind speeds up to 250 km / h over the Philippines and caused great damage. * 8 - The taxi service UberPOP prohibited by the court in the Netherlands. Is Uber is appealing. * 10 - Onno Hoes steps down as mayor of Maastricht after ado about his private life. * 10 - The Ebola fighter by Time chosen as Person of the Year . * 15 - In the center of Sydney ( Australia ) kidnaps a radical Iranian cleric café. After more than sixteen hours is hostage terminated by the police. Here are three people, including the hostage-taker. * 16 - The Taliban perpetrate an attack on a school in Peshawar in Pakistan . Here are 136 dead, including at least 100 children. * 17 - US President Barack Obama and Cuban President Raul Castro announced that both countries have their diplomatic relations will recover, that there is an end to the isolation of the Latin American country. * 17 - In Roermond come to a large fire in a winter storage for boats many asbestos-free. The downtown is closed for almost two days to prevent the spread of asbestos. * 28 - Indonesia AirAsia Flight 8501 , an Airbus A320 of the Indonesian airline Indonesia AirAsia with onboard 155 passengers and seven crew, disappears from the radar over the Java Sea . * 28 - The NATO ends after thirteen years ISAF -gevechtsmissie in Afghanistan . However, there remains a limited foreign force consisting of 12,500 soldiers in the country in which the training of the Afghan army will take over. * 28 - The MS Atlantic Norman fire breaks out while it is 81 km from the coast of the Greek island of Corfu is. An international rescue operation gets underway. Only on December 29, all 466 people on board have been evacuated. 5 crew did not survive the accident. Without date * Opportunity for residents of New Caledonia to become a referendum to declare independence from France . Deceased Movie * The film 12 Years a Slave wins the BAFTA for best film. * The film 12 Years a Slave also won the Oscar for best film, Gravity wins seven Oscars including best director by Alfonso Cuarón . A selfie of Ellen DeGeneres with actors recorded the biggest twitter -retweet until then. * The Turkish film Winter Sleep won the Golden Palm at the Cannes Film Festival . * Sony announces the premiere of his film The Interview delete because major cinema chains in America did not turn the film in response to various threats by a group of hackers. * The film Gooische Women 2 was the most popular film of 2014 with 1.2 million moviegoers. Music Best singles of 2014: # John Legend - All of me # Pharrell Williams - Happy # Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne - Rather be # Lilly Wood & The Prick & Robin Schulz - Prayer in C # Sam Smith - Stay with me # Dotan - Home # Tove Lo & Hippie Sabotage - Stay High # Calvin Harris - Summer # Milky Chance - Stolen Dance # Pitbull & John Ryan - Fireball #''I Will Never Let You Down'' Rita Ora #''Me and My Broken Heart'' Rixton #''Jealous'' Nick Jonas #''Nobody to Love'' Sigma Best albums of 2014: #''Hozier'' Hozier Weather Extremes ; Belgium * 8 and 9 March: Highest maximum temperature in these consecutive days: resp. 19 ° C and 21 ° C 14 * October 18: With 24.1 ° C, the highest temperature for this day since the corrected observation in 1901. 15 * November 1: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 20.3 ° C. 16 * 2014 officially with an average temperature of 11.9 ° C, the warmest year on record since records began in 1833 in Uccle. 17 The previous record (average 11.6 ° C) was achieved in 2011. ; Netherlands * January 3: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 12.2 ° C 18 * January 6: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 14.5 ° C 18 * 8, 9 and 10 March: Highest maximum temperature in these consecutive days: resp. 16.0 ° C, 19.5 ° C and 18.0 ° C 19 * March 20: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 21.2 ° C 19 * March 31: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 20.4 ° C 19 * April 1: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 20.4 ° C 20 * April 7: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 21.2 ° C 20 * April 7: Highest mean daily temperature is 15.6 ° C 21 * May 29: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 11.8 ° C 22 * July 28: Extreme precipitation in some places more than 200 mm 23 * August 19: Coldest in 90 years: maximum temperature of 15.9 ° C 24 * October 18: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 23.0 ° C. 25 * November 1: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 18.5 ° C. 26 * November 2: Highest maximum temperature on this day: 17.4 ° C. 26 * December 27: For the first time in almost 2 years snow falls again in the Netherlands. ; World * September: It was the warmest September since the beginning of the measurements in 1880. 27 See also * Timeline of Ukraine Crisis Category:2014